


At Rest

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [302]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for Pacific Rim. Downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

Mako Mori folded the sheet of paper, too coarse and too heavy, working each crease carefully under the weight of her thumb.  She crafted fish and elephants, even managed a jaeger’s head once.  She never folded cranes.  She had never liked that story anyway.

Raleigh Beckett lay on his bunk, too aware of his body, the weight of fatigue and the emptiness of ration meals after a year on the Wall.  The photos in his hand were soft, edges creased.  He thumbed through them like a rosary, remembering every face that were now only an echo in his camera.

Tendo Choi clamped his headphones over his ears.  They had been patched and repaired, the kinks in the cable respliced so many times the line was barely longer than the reach of his arm.  He just sat as close to his stereo as he could, back to the wall, and let the songs of the past idealize a future he knew he’d never have.

Gottlieb never left his maths.  Numbers had been his only comfort his entire life; he knew they wouldn’t fail him now, even if everything else did.

Newt sat on a table in the corner, his coffee long cold, sketching new tattoos in his note book.  He was close to running out of skin; the Breach seemed like it would never run out of kaiju

Stacker Pentecost read reports and signed off on memos, but still the work to be done kept piling up.  He had done this work as Mako had played at his feet, and done this work as Mako had sat opposite and read her engineering texts, a tray of tea between them providing fuel.  Now her chair was empty, but his inbox was still full.  Stacker reached for another file.

In the hangar bays, the Jaeger stood in rows that grew a little shorter every month, their AIs idling as they waited for the next call to action.


End file.
